Hope for the Sekais
by Pikatwig
Summary: When the Kaijin no Sekai begins to invade, the Super Sentai and the Kamen Riders begin to war due to trickery... will the heroes be able to get their act together, or will both heroes be doomed to being wiped out?
1. A New Armada

Pikatwig: A story that was going to be solo. But now… I've gotten help.

KKD: *drops down from the sky, landing safely before a peculiar black dragon landed next to him.* Thanks for the lift, Toothless. *turns to the reader* Yep, yet again, I'm joining in to give my aibou a helping hand in his story.

Pikatwig: I have been working on this for a long while… and now I need the help. Thanks for the help aibou.

KKD: Anytime, Pika. I got a feeling you'd do the same for me if I were in the same boat.

Pikatwig: Likely. Actually, yea I would, since you're one of my best buddies.

KKD: Good to know. Also, thanks for the recent props/advertising for one of my latest story.

Pikatwig: You're welcome. Well, cue the disclaimers.

DISCLAIMERS: We don't own Kamen Rider or Super Sentai.

* * *

A sekai… a paradise for the kaijin who have lost their lives to the warriors of justice… the Kamen Riders. This world has a mysterious force that drives it, nobody knows what formed the world, nobody knows why this world exists. All that IS known, is that every kaijin that has ever been defeated by the Kamen Riders, has been sent here to live out the rest of their days in peace.

"Where… am I?" a voice asked, as he got out of a lake, he looked around the area, and saw some sort of beasts walking around, looking almost like they were starving. These beasts are mostly a gray color, with the exceptions of some red, blue or green colors around their chests and near their arms.

"What in the world are these… things?" the man muttered, this person was wearing a brown cloak around his body, and mostly white clothes underneath them. He sighed, as he took out a silver ring, and then put it on his left hand, the ring depicted a red hand, and then he moved his hand to close by his waist.

**=DRIVER ON, NOW!=**

This caused a red hand design on his waist to shimmer for a moment, and then turn into a buckle, this buckle was silver, with two sort of levers on the sides of it, with a hand on the very center with a red trim around it. He pulled the levers on it, and it made the hand shift from right to left.

**=SHABADOOBIE TOUCH HENSHIN!=**

The man then readied another ring, this one being a golden one, with a similar silver sort of base. The man clenched his fist, and announced one word.

"Henshin,"

He lowered his hand to the buckle, and it registered, and then he moved his hand in front of him, and a golden white circle appeared before him.

**=CHANGE, NOW!=**

The circle flew across his body, and then a white sort of armor appeared on his body. It appeared to be covered in a sort of white robe, with a golden helmet being the only part that was visible, he had white boots, gloves, and across his chest had rings on a holder.

This is the villain known simply as the White Wizard. He readied his flute/saber like weapon, and then charged to attack these mystery kaijin.

* * *

**Narration: A war… a war for the many sekais. The heroes you know… Super Sentai… Kamen Riders, will work together, or else… it means the destruction of everything.**

**Sekai o kaeru junbi wa i ka? (Ready to change the world yet?) *A white light appears in a pitch black room. Then a figure approaches from this sort of door, this figure is Kamen Rider Gaim.***

**Kajitta kajitsu san (su) ika amai ka (Fruit acids nibbled to (be) or sweet squid) *He is soon joined by Kamen Rider Wizard and a few other heroes.***

**Unmei o kiri hiraku kagi (Key to open up the fate) *The first hero to make themself or rather, themselves, are Red Buster, Blue Buster and Yellow Buster, the members of the 36th Super Sentai team.***

**Sore wa kimida iza susume EXA (ikusa) e (Is yours to advance emergency EXA it to (the battle)) *Gaim just nods before looking between the heroes and then leading a charge out of the room they were confined in.***

**(Lock on seiya seiya EXA seiya)**

**Isshoku sokuhatsu bachibachi ki teru (Are coming prompt crackled to touch one) *A sound of snapping fingers echoes, and the heroes are surrounded by a horde of Elementary Inves, Ghouls, Buglars, Zorima, and more, forcing them into battle positions.***

**Jintori omotemuki mata kiken'na gēmu (Dangerous game also Jintori ostensibly) *Gaim then looks over, and then sees Kamen Rider Baron standing by his side, ready to fight.***

**Dare no inomama ni ayatsura re teru? (It is manipulated to leave anyone's attention?) *Gaim nods as he looks over to see the Kyoryugers and Tokkyugers ready to help.***

**Hora kagi ga hirakeba tomaranai Time to fight (Time to fight you do not stop if you know the key to open) *The Go-Busters turn over and see Kamen Riders Kiva, OOO, Den-O and Decade by them.***

**Kiwotsukete kimi wa ima unmei o erabou (You will now choose the fate it with the "care") *Gaim also looked over and saw the Goseigers, Maskmen, Go-Ongers and Dekarangers***

**To shite iru' chūkoku? (The advice "is set to?) *The groups of heroes then started to fight off against all the grunts.***

**Imi nante wakarazu (Not knowing Nantes meaning) *From what appeared to be a mountain of sorts, two characters were watching this, the White Wizard and Endolf.***

**Tobikonda battlefield Hey (Battlefield Hey you jumped) *The two just nodded at each other before teleporting down to the battle.***

**Kimi ga eranda (Hey) (The earlier you chose the (Hey)) *The White Wizard ran forward, focusing on the Goseigers.***

**Michi no sakini wa (Hey) (The way (Hey)) *Endolf then jumped in at Gaim.***

**Nani ga atte (Don' t stop) (I met with (Don't stop)) *Wizard however, rushes in front of GoseiRed, and stops the White Wizard's attack.***

**Dare to atte? (Carry on) (who no matter what? (Carry on)) *At the same time, KyoryuRed jumped over keeping Endolf off of Gaim.***

**Mada mienaikedo (ten o mezase) (I can not see yet, but (Aim for the sky)) *Decade then saw Den-O turn into Wing Form, and aid him with the Zorima.***

**Exciting × Attitude *The Tokkyugers and Goseigers jumped on board helping out the Kyroyugers and Dekarangers as well.***

**Chanto arawase (It represented properly) *Baron attacked some ground troops, and then was joined by Ryugen and Zangetsu. While Zangetsu helped Baron, Ryugen couldn't help but glare over at Gaim.***

**Tachimukau shisei o (The attitude face) *However, Endolf managed to jump over and smack Ryugen around for a bit.***

**Iza susume don' t get back EXA (ikusa) (To advance emergency don't get back EXA (the battle)) *Gaim rushed over, and slashed Endolf off of Ryugen, and the grape Rider simply didn't know what to do.***

**(Lock on seiya seiya EXA seiya)**

**Norikonde iku ka nottora reru ka (Is either taken over or go on board) *Baron and Zangetsu took out their Genesis Drivers, and changed to their Next-Generation Rider forms.***

**Semete seme tsudzuke sokonashi Power game (Bottomless power game continues to attack by attack) *At the same time, the Dekarangers entered their SWAT modes and the Goseigers went into their Super Goseiger forms.***

**Michi no chikara to iu miwaku no inryoku (Attraction of the fascination of the power of the unknown) *The Go-Ongers are then struck by a sort of flute like sword, looking over to see Deathryuger.***

**Nomikoma rete iku sekaijū Time to fight (Time to fight all over the world to go swallowed) *Deathryuger then flung his weapon again, hitting Den-O and Decade. Kiva charged in and countered with the Zavant Sword.***

**Yoroi to wa sorezore no inochi yori daijina (The more important than the life of each and armor) *Kiva managed to kick Deathryuger away, but was then struck by Kamen Rider Sigurd***

**Yuzurenai puraido rūtsu no shinboru (Symbol of pride roots nonnegotiable) *Sigurd was quickly knocked over by Zangetsu-Shin.***

**Kizama reta batorusūtsu Hey (Battle suit Hey that was engraved) *The Go-Busters then activated Powered Custom, and attacked the enemies, impressing some of the Riders on the hero side.***

**Deai no tabi ni (Hey) (At every encounter change (Hey)) *With that, Gaim transformed into Kachidoki Arms***

**Unmei kawaru (Hey) (fate (Hey)) *The White Wizard readied the Hamel Cane and tried to fight Gaim, but was overpowered. The Goseigers helped Gaim fight the White Wizard, and Wizard let out a small sigh.***

**Nigenaide (Don' t stop) (Do not run away with (Don't stop)) *With that, Wizard transformed into Infinity Style before fending off Endolf with KyoryuRed Carnival and the other Kyoryugers.***

**Toppa shite (Carry on) (breakthrough (Carry on)) *Ryugen blasted a few Elementary Inves, and then noticed a girl holding a Lockseed nearby, he gasped at who it was, but the girl vanished.***

**Nobori tsudzukeyou (tenka tōitsu) (It tries to continue climbing (unification)) *From nearby, there were six figures watching the heroes fight Debo-Shocker, these six figures were silhouetted out by the darkness of the area, and they simply got up, and disappeared.***

**Exciting × Attitude *Gaim and Red Buster executed a powerful attack on Endolf and White Wizard at the same time.***

**Atsuku natte ku (Will be hot) *However, the two villains opened up a portal, and vanished into it.***

**Kokoro o samasazu ni (Allowed to cool without a heart) *Gaim clenched his fist, and led a charge into the area.***

**Iza susume don' t get back EXA (ikusa) (To advance emergency don't get back EXA (the battle)) *The heroes were all seen charging forward into the portal, as the white light was then slashed by Gaim, Red Buster, Wizard, GoseiRed, Den-O and Tokkyu1, and the title appeared.***

* * *

**Kamen Rider X Super Sentai: Hope for the Sekais**

**Chapter 1: A New Armada**

* * *

The White Wizard slashed at the beasts, managing to beat them, and then he looked around. "What are those things…?" he wondered.

"**Inves,"** a voice responded, someone then approached the White Wizard, this being looked like a devil covered in candles, red and blue flames, and faces distorted with fear and resentment.

"And who are you?" the White Wizard demanded, as the being walked over to him.

"**Endolf, of the Deboss Army."** the being, Endolf, responded. The White Wizard then eyed him for a moment, and then dropped his henshin, reverting to human form. "Sou Fueki." the White Wizard, actually called Fueki, told Endolf.

"**You're human eh? Why are you in the world where kaijin go after they're killed?"** Endolf asked. Fueki simply gave him an annoyed look, and then Fueki changed forms again, this form being a kaijin form, the body mostly white, with spikes around his right shoulder, his head, and a few purple spots near his chest and head.

"**I am part kaijin. I created the Carbuncle Phantom form to allow myself access to magic,"** the now kaijin Fueki informed, as he then changed back to human form, and Endolf looked fairly impressed.

"**Ah. So you're the one who created those kaijin who were seeking to eliminate hope and make more of their kind."** Endolf commented, extending a hand to Fueki. However, Fueki simply slapped the hand away and began to walk off, but after a moment, stopped.

"Where is this place…?" Fueki inquired, and Endolf walked over to him.

"**Kaijin no Sekai. It's a world where kaijin go after their defeats at the hands of either the Super Sentai or these guys called 'Kamen Riders'."**

"So… it's more or less an afterlife for kaijin," Fueki figured, as he looked around, and saw some stone like ground troops walking around, with some red lava like lines around their bodies. These are the Ghouls, and Fueki knew them all too well.

"**Man… those Inves guys make my head hurt…"** Endolf told Fueki, as the Ghouls noticed their leader, and bowed before him.

"Why is that?" Fueki inquired of Endolf. The two continued to walk around, now being followed by the Ghouls.

**"They're just really annoying kaijin, they don't talk, all they care about is fighting, and they rampage for some reason we don't know."** Endolf responded.

"Uh-huh…" Fueki simply nodded, not sure where the Debo General was going with his description of these creatures. He looked down at his Driver On ring, and began to growl, clenching his hand into a fist, "...Cursed Wizard…"

"**Who now?"**

"The mahotsukai who killed me… Souma Haruto, Kamen Rider Wizard," Fueki growled, "He ruined my plans and my daughter remains dead…"

"**I see… and just how did you plan to bring her back?"**

"Kamen Rider maho… the plan was perfect, too, if he hadn't interfered," he growled.

"**Are you kidding me? That magic wouldn't have worked anyways," **Endolf groaned, **"But I think I know one thing that could help you, follow me."**

Eventually they came across a being with a black body, blue lines a over it, and golden armor while having the appearance of an angel. **"Endolf, Wiseman… I know what it is you seek."**

"**Really?"**

"**Of course. You wish to bring vengeance upon those who killed you."**

"My daughter remains in the human afterlife… I wish to retrieve her. Candle-dork here says you hold a key to this," Fueki informed.

"**Maho of your world is unstable… even if controlled by a Kamen Rider. The magic you require is greater… a tenshi's magic…"** he informed.

"**And this guy here knows where to get it, he fought some tenshi,"**

"Who are you?"

"**Ore wa Kyuseishu no Brajira," **he answered.

* * *

"So… you battled tenshi before?" Fueki asked, as Bajira sighed, and walked up to a window, and simply ran a hand by it.

"**Battled them? I used to be one myself until I seeked greater things. But… the 34th Super Sentai brought me down… Tensou Sentai Goseigers."**

"I see… looks like we've all had very similar enemies," Fueki figured.

"**But… the process would leave this daughter of yours… without emotion. We would need more energy to make her… humane,"** Bajira informed.

"**I know of a Sentai who could fill that… bravery…"** Endolf added, **"The Zyuden Sentai Kyoryugers…"**

"And I suppose they killed you, too," Fueki figured.

"**Sort of…"**

"**Regardless, we will most likely need to team up in order to bring these teams down and revive your daughter. But first, we'll need to be revived first in order to get out of here," **Brajira pointed out.

"No need for that. I've got a ring that'll get us out of here. But… even if we get those teams, who's to say the other Super Sentai, or the Kamen Riders wouldn't get in our way…"

"**Very good point. I suppose we'll need some back up,"** Brajira guessed.

"**An army would be good. But to make sure they don't mess with us… let's have them fight each-other…" **Endolf suggested.

"So you're saying we should trick them into attacking each other somehow?" Fueki checked.

"**Exactly…"**

* * *

Some weeks had passed since then, and we turn our focus to a seemingly empty quarry. It seemed rather quiet until a sudden blast created a huge explosion before seven armored figures drove in on motorcycles. The first two were very similar, having black bodysuits, large red belts, green chest armor, and helmets of sky blue colors with red eyes and silver mouthpieces, the difference being one had two silver lines on the sides of his suit with whitish-silver gloves and boots while the other had only one red line on the sides of his with red gloves and boots. The third had a green bodysuit, white gloves, red boots, silver and red armor, and a red and white helmet with green eyes.

"Ichigo, cover me!" a fourth one exclaimed, having a black bodysuit, red armor with a triangular design going up from the belt, silver gloves and boots, and a blue helmet with red eyes that showed his mouth and nose unlike the other armored figures.

"Understood, Riderman!" the first figure shouted as he drove forward, joined by a gray-suited figure with black gloves, red armor, a silver helmet with red eyes, and an X motif.

However, when Riderman charged forward, he was struck down by a warrior in a white suit with accents of red, blue, green, and yellow, a triangle motif that was even seen on his helmet, the number one on his forehead, a B for a buckle, and was wielding a large staff.

"MONKEY ATTACK!" he heard another being shout as a green and red warrior with a white scarf, orange chest armor, black gloves and boots, and a helmet with red eyes having the motif of an amazonian animal jumped in, clawing the white suited warrior.

"Amazon!" the third Rider shouted, as he stopped to see his partner wasn't even there anymore before looking down to see a lock with the likeness of his partner on it.

"V3 look out!" the Rider similar to Ichigo shouted, and thus V3 zoomed on his bike, but saw that the lock was now gone.

He also noticed he barely avoided an attack by a pink warrior with four red Vs on her chest, white gloves and boots, a large collar, cape, a heart shaped-visor, the number four on her forehead, and even had earrings to add to her feminine appearance.

"Arigato, Nigo-san!"

"A~MA~ZON~!" the amazonian Rider shouted, striking the female warrior, as he was quickly joined by another Rider.

This being was also in a black suit, but with red lines, white gloves and boots, green and blue accents, bulky red armor with a stylized S on his chest, a helmet with a silver mouthpiece, large green eyes, and a huge red and yellow kabuto beetle horn. However, he was soon knocked back by a red male warrior similar to the pink one the amazonian Rider attacked, except he had a single yellow V on his chest a horizontal hourglass shaped visor, and yellow one with wings on his forehead. This red warrior defeated the beetle Rider, causing him to be turned into a lock like Riderman.

"Stronger!" Ichigo shouted with worry, before he glared at the red warrior. "Akarenger… why does it have to come to this?!"

"I could ask you the same thing… Kamen Rider Ichigo!" the red warrior, Akarenger, growled.

Just as he said that, Amazon defeated the pink warrior but she remained, but was motionless on the ground.

V3 managed to jump off and kicked three similar warriors to Akarenger and the pink warrior, except they were blue, yellow, and green, each with a 2, 3, and 5 motif in terms of numbers and the number of red Vs on their chests, as well as having black gloves and boots instead of white. But then the team that looked similar to the white warrior who killed Riderman all were knocked down by Nigo. These warriors being red, blue, green, and pink in colors while each having a different card suit motif (spade, diamond, clover, and heart respectively).

"Minna!" the white warrior gasped before he was joined by Akarenger.

"Don't worry, Big One. We'll avenge them," Akarenger assured, as Big One struck down V3 and Nigo.

Akarenger then managed to knock X down, the three riders turning into locks before Big One and the amazonian Rider, Amazon, got into a struggle with each other.

Ichigo then charged his motorcycle into Big One, but the white warrior did Amazon in as well, the members of Big One's team going down as well. This suddenly made all of Big One's team attract together before forming a very odd lock, having the helmet designs of all five of them on the front.

"All that's left are us… Ichigo…" Akarenger growled as they stood and faced each other on foot.

"So it is Akarenger…" Ichigo nodded as they posed, ready to charge.

Ichigo let out a growl, and thus rushed forward, and then they punched each-other with a hard punch. Somehow the punches sent both heroes to the ground, making Ichigo, and Akarenger with his team, turn into locks, leaving the field abandoned apart from the locks littering the ground.

* * *

Nobody was there for an hour, when some kaijin that looked like both the Debo Army's troop and the Shocker's troop approached, they found all nine locks on the ground before picking them up.

"Ichigo, Nigo, V3, Riderman, X, Amazon, Stronger, Himitsu Sentai Gorenger, JAKQ Dengekitai," Fueki listed when they were brought back to him later, and he held one of them, before tossing it to another person, but his body was silhouetted out by the darkness of the base.

"**Excellent. Some of the heroes have been taken care of… now we need to find those tenshi,"** Endolf smirked from nearby.

* * *

Pikatwig: Talk about a first chapter that has at LONG last been finished!

KKD: Yea, but dang was that crazy! I never expected anything like that.

Pikatwig: I know… regardless, did you like it.

KKD: Yea, it was cool.

Pikatwig: So… favorite part?

KKD: That's a tough call to make. Why don't you pick first?

Pikatwig: While I like this… it's more that I get to do this with you. But if I had to make a choice… maybe the battle between the Legendary Seven Riders battled the first two Super Sentai teams.

KKD: Yea, that sounds cool, and I may as well call that my fav, too. So, I guess that's it for now?

Pikatwig: Yep. Just Live More.

KKD: Jaa ne. ...What now?

Pikatwig: I got a copy of Melee, wanna pop that in? *Points over to a Wii plugged into an HD TV*

KKD: Sounds cool to me. *sits down as the are ready to play, but the game in the Wii isn't Melee, but XD: Gale of Darkness* Pika, wrong game! This is Pokemon XD! *laughs out loud*

Pikatwig: My bad...


	2. A Tenshi's Hope

Pikatwig: Another chapter is here.

KKD: And this sounds like it's Goseiger-focused, am I right?

Pikatwig: Yep. Oh, and fun fact I just found out about that season, the reason for the tribes was because the group was going to be sort of rivals, Red and Pink being the primary heroic characters, Black and Yellow being sorta like anti-heroes, and Blue would be somewhere in the middle ground.

KKD: You know… that's sorta reminding me a bit of Hurricanger with the multiple schools, which got transferred into Power Rangers Ninja Storm with the Wind and Thunder Academies.

Pikatwig: Yea. Anyway, like with the real deal Taisen movies, there will be focus on heroes aside from the guys we're watching, but Gaim and the Tokkyugers are going to be in this story. But the focus is split.

KKD: Fair enough, I suppose. In any case, shall we begin? Or is there something else you wish to say?

Pikatwig: Just start us up aibou.

DISCLAIMERS: We don't own Kamen Rider or Super Sentai.

* * *

"Minna, where are we heading…?" a blue senshi asked from his mech, which was essentially a blue shark/sub.

"Word spread around Gosei World that something mysterious was going around Earth," a yellow senshi answered from her tiger/dozer mech.

"We don't know what it is, but we were told to keep an eye open," a black senshi added in his snake/train mech.

"Do we at least have any kind of clue?" the blue senshi asked.

"Something about magic…" a pink senshi in a white and pink phoenix/jet mech answered.

"So keep your eyes peeled for anything out of the ordinary," their red senshi leader in a dragon/plane mech finished up, the sentai spreading out to find anything off.

* * *

**Narration: A war… a war for the many sekais. The heroes you know… Super Sentai… Kamen Riders, will work together, or else… it means the destruction of everything.**

**Sekai o kaeru junbi wa i ka? (Ready to change the world yet?) *A white light appears in a pitch black room. Then a figure approaches from this sort of door, this figure is Kamen Rider Gaim.***

**Kajitta kajitsu san (su) ika amai ka (Fruit acids nibbled to (be) or sweet squid) *He is soon joined by Kamen Rider Wizard and a few other heroes.***

**Unmei o kiri hiraku kagi (Key to open up the fate) *The first hero to make themself or rather, themselves, are Red Buster, Blue Buster and Yellow Buster, the members of the 36th Super Sentai team.***

**Sore wa kimida iza susume EXA (ikusa) e (Is yours to advance emergency EXA it to (the battle)) *Gaim just nods before looking between the heroes and then leading a charge out of the room they were confined in.***

**(Lock on seiya seiya EXA seiya)**

**Isshoku sokuhatsu bachibachi ki teru (Are coming prompt crackled to touch one) *A sound of snapping fingers echoes, and the heroes are surrounded by a horde of Elementary Inves, Ghouls, Buglars, Zorima, and more, forcing them into battle positions.***

**Jintori omotemuki mata kiken'na gēmu (Dangerous game also Jintori ostensibly) *Gaim then looks over, and then sees Kamen Rider Baron standing by his side, ready to fight.***

**Dare no inomama ni ayatsura re teru? (It is manipulated to leave anyone's attention?) *Gaim nods as he looks over to see the Kyoryugers and Tokkyugers ready to help.***

**Hora kagi ga hirakeba tomaranai Time to fight (Time to fight you do not stop if you know the key to open) *The Go-Busters turn over and see Kamen Riders Kiva, OOO, Den-O and Decade by them.***

**Kiwotsukete kimi wa ima unmei o erabou (You will now choose the fate it with the "care") *Gaim also looked over and saw the Goseigers, Maskmen, Go-Ongers and Dekarangers***

**To shite iru' chūkoku? (The advice "is set to?) *The groups of heroes then started to fight off against all the grunts.***

**Imi nante wakarazu (Not knowing Nantes meaning) *From what appeared to be a mountain of sorts, two characters were watching this, the White Wizard and Endolf.***

**Tobikonda battlefield Hey (Battlefield Hey you jumped) *The two just nodded at each other before teleporting down to the battle.***

**Kimi ga eranda (Hey) (The earlier you chose the (Hey)) *The White Wizard ran forward, focusing on the Goseigers.***

**Michi no sakini wa (Hey) (The way (Hey)) *Endolf then jumped in at Gaim.***

**Nani ga atte (Don' t stop) (I met with (Don't stop)) *Wizard however, rushes in front of GoseiRed, and stops the White Wizard's attack.***

**Dare to atte? (Carry on) (who no matter what? (Carry on)) *At the same time, KyoryuRed jumped over keeping Endolf off of Gaim.***

**Mada mienaikedo (ten o mezase) (I can not see yet, but (Aim for the sky)) *Decade then saw Den-O turn into Wing Form, and aid him with the Zorima.***

**Exciting × Attitude *The Tokkyugers and Goseigers jumped on board helping out the Kyroyugers and Dekarangers as well.***

**Chanto arawase (It represented properly) *Baron attacked some ground troops, and then was joined by Ryugen and Zangetsu. While Zangetsu helped Baron, Ryugen couldn't help but glare over at Gaim.***

**Tachimukau shisei o (The attitude face) *However, Endolf managed to jump over and smack Ryugen around for a bit.***

**Iza susume don' t get back EXA (ikusa) (To advance emergency don't get back EXA (the battle)) *Gaim rushed over, and slashed Endolf off of Ryugen, and the grape Rider simply didn't know what to do.***

**(Lock on seiya seiya EXA seiya)**

**Norikonde iku ka nottora reru ka (Is either taken over or go on board) *Baron and Zangetsu took out their Genesis Drivers, and changed to their Next-Generation Rider forms.***

**Semete seme tsudzuke sokonashi Power game (Bottomless power game continues to attack by attack) *At the same time, the Dekarangers entered their SWAT modes and the Goseigers went into their Super Goseiger forms.***

**Michi no chikara to iu miwaku no inryoku (Attraction of the fascination of the power of the unknown) *The Go-Ongers are then struck by a sort of flute like sword, looking over to see Deathryuger.***

**Nomikoma rete iku sekaijū Time to fight (Time to fight all over the world to go swallowed) *Deathryuger then flung his weapon again, hitting Den-O and Decade. Kiva charged in and countered with the Zavant Sword.***

**Yoroi to wa sorezore no inochi yori daijina (The more important than the life of each and armor) *Kiva managed to kick Deathryuger away, but was then struck by Kamen Rider Sigurd***

**Yuzurenai puraido rūtsu no shinboru (Symbol of pride roots nonnegotiable) *Sigurd was quickly knocked over by Zangetsu-Shin.***

**Kizama reta batorusūtsu Hey (Battle suit Hey that was engraved) *The Go-Busters then activated Powered Custom, and attacked the enemies, impressing some of the Riders on the hero side.***

**Deai no tabi ni (Hey) (At every encounter change (Hey)) *With that, Gaim transformed into Kachidoki Arms***

**Unmei kawaru (Hey) (fate (Hey)) *The White Wizard readied the Hamel Cane and tried to fight Gaim, but was overpowered. The Goseigers helped Gaim fight the White Wizard, and Wizard let out a small sigh.***

**Nigenaide (Don' t stop) (Do not run away with (Don't stop)) *With that, Wizard transformed into Infinity Style before fending off Endolf with KyoryuRed Carnival and the other Kyoryugers.***

**Toppa shite (Carry on) (breakthrough (Carry on)) *Ryugen blasted a few Elementary Inves, and then noticed a girl holding a Lockseed nearby, he gasped at who it was, but the girl vanished.***

**Nobori tsudzukeyou (tenka tōitsu) (It tries to continue climbing (unification)) *From nearby, there were six figures watching the heroes fight Debo-Shocker, these six figures were silhouetted out by the darkness of the area, and they simply got up, and disappeared.***

**Exciting × Attitude *Gaim and Red Buster executed a powerful attack on Endolf and White Wizard at the same time.***

**Atsuku natte ku (Will be hot) *However, the two villains opened up a portal, and vanished into it.***

**Kokoro o samasazu ni (Allowed to cool without a heart) *Gaim clenched his fist, and led a charge into the area.***

**Iza susume don' t get back EXA (ikusa) (To advance emergency don't get back EXA (the battle)) *The heroes were all seen charging forward into the portal, as the white light was then slashed by Gaim, Red Buster, Wizard, GoseiRed, Den-O and Tokkyu1, and the title appeared.***

* * *

**Kamen Rider X Super Sentai: Hope for the Sekais**

**Chapter 2: A Tenshi's Hope**

* * *

The team had ended up with no luck in their search, and headed for a nearby town to relax a little before starting the search up again.

"That was a bust. I wish we were given more clues or a more solid idea as to what we're supposed to look for," Alata sighed.

"Don't worry, Alata. We'll find it. For now, let's go get something to eat," Eri suggested.

"Alright," he shrugged, leading his team to a nearby doughnut shop, where someone was sitting down, and eating already. Eri noticed a motorcycle parked nearby, and walked over to it, trying hard to not accidentally knock it over.

"Ah, new customers. Welcome," the doughnut shop owner smiled, which kinda freaked Alata out as the owner was a male with very feminine mannerisms; he tried to hold back that part that was freaked out, but it was clear he was forcing it.

"Uh… hi," Alata waved, as the person who was eating came over, but walked past the group, trying to not bug them.

"Ah my new favorite customer… so, would you like to try our special item of the day? Today it's Orange Heaven doughnuts!" the owner smiled, showing doughnuts covered with oranges, but the person who was eating just waved it off.

"Plain sugar," he added, in pure english, making the owner sigh.

"Coming right up… I've only heard him say that a few times, but it feels like I've been hearing him say it a lot longer…" the person sighed, making the guy in question chuckle a bit.

Soon, this person was sitting down eating, but then he motioned for Alata and his friends to come over and eat, having a plate with a lot of doughnuts on them.

"Wow… this is quite a lot of doughnuts," Agri admitted.

"Yea… it is," the person admitted, as he finished one, and then turned to the five. "You can have some if you'd like."

"Uh… thanks?" Moune replied as they all took a seat, and began to eat, apart from Eri, who was still looking at the motorcycle.

"Eri? You joining us or not?" Hyde asked.

"Oh, sorry…" she chuckled, turning around to join the others.

* * *

"So… what's your name?" Alata asked the person a bit later.

"Haruto… Souma Haruto," the guy answered.

"I'm Alata. And these are my friends, Argi, Hyde, Moune and Eri," Alata replied.

"Pleased to meet you all," Haruto replied as Moune noticed Haruto had a very unusual ring on his finger.

"So… what's that ring for?" Moune asked.

Haruto looked down at the ring, and he was about to respond when a group of humanoid amoeba-like monsters stumbled towards the group holding what looked like energy guns with razorblade attached on.

"What are those?" both Haruto and Alata gawked.

"No idea," Hyde admitted.

The troops began to attack the doughnut shop, and cause panic in the area around. Everyone began fleeing for their lives to avoid being injured by the grunts.

"Get back, Haruto. We can handle this," Alata assured as he and the others pulled out their Tensouders.

Haruto stepped back, and watched them pull the Tensouders out, and take out cards.

**=GOTCHA!=**

"Change Card!" the five announced, causing the cards to gain color, they then opened up the Tensouders, and loaded the cards in, "TENSOU!"

**=CHANGE! GOSEIGER!=**

Haruto watched as they turned into the 34th Super Sentai team, the Tensou Sentai Goseigers.

"Nani?!" Haruto gawked.

The team charged and began to attack the grunts, before they were charged at by some sort of cyan minotaur monster, sending them all to the ground.

"**Tch! That's pathetic," **the minotaur smirked before looking at Haruto and scowling, **"You… oi! Troops, forget the Sentai, get that guy!"**

Haruto simply shrugged before kicking aside the charging grunts as he changed the ring on his right hand with one that resembled his belt buckle, which was cleverly concealed, before placing his hand over it.

**=DRIVER ON! PLEASE!=**

"Eh?" GoseiRed gawked, as Haruto flipped the switches on the buckle so the hand was clearing that of the left hand instead of the right.

**=SHABADOOBIE TOUCH HENSHIN!=**

"Henshin," Haruto announced, a red and silver ring now on his left hand before holding that in front of his driver.

**=FLAME! PLEASE!=**

**=HI! HI! HI HI HI!=**

Thus, he turned into a Kamen Rider, much to the shock of the Goseigers.

"Saa, showtime daa."

* * *

With that, Haruto kicked away the grunts before pulling out a silver gun and firing it at the Minotaur, the bullets breaking off one of his horns.

"Huh… deja vu," the Rider chuckled.

"He's one of those Kamen Riders… he seems like such a nice guy," GoseiYellow gawked.

"Wait… those Kamen Riders are wiping us out…" GoseiBlack added.

"Then why would he help us?" GoseiRed asked, as he kicked away some of the Zorima.

"I dunno," GoseiBlue answered.

Wizard fought off Minotaur with ease, and the kaijin was set to attack with a hard hit, when suddenly…

A huge blast was sent at them, the explosion causing the combatants to stop before the minotaur and Wizard looked to see…

"Shiroi Mahoutsukai?!" Wizard gawked.

"**Boss man?"** Minotaur gawked, when the White Wizard shifted his Driver for a moment.

**=CONNECT, NOW!=**

He brought forth the Hamel Cane, and aimed it towards Minotaur.

"You baka! You deliberately went against orders! I TOLD you to leave Wizard and the Goseigers alone!" the White Wizard snapped, as he charged forward and slashed at Minotaur clearly not holding anything back.

It went to the point that Minotaur was defeated in a huge explosion.

"What… the heck?" GoseiRed gawked.

"We meet again, Shiroi Mahoutsukai," Wizard responded.

The White Wizard just looked at Wizard and they just glared at each other for what felt like the longest time.

"Know this, Souma Haruto. I will bring my daughter back this time… and there's nothing you and your archetype buddy can do to stop me this time," White Wizard snapped at Wizard before he rushed forward, and slashed at Wizard, striking him like crazy.

Wizard was somehow unable to fight back until he was knocked to the ground, reverting to normal, and then the White Wizard began to laugh maniacally, taking out another Ring.

**=ENGAGE! NOW!=**

However, this version of the ring acted differently, striking Haruto with a force of mana, and then the White Wizard charged into a Magical Portal, which quickly sealed up after it opened.

"Haruto!" GoseiRed gawked, before suddenly a blank card flew out of his card holder, with a symbol similar to Haruto's Engage Ring, but containing the Skick Symbol on it.

"What happened?!" GoseiPink gawked as his body began to crack with purple energy.

"He needs help," GoseiRed responded.

"Why should we help him, those Kamen Riders are trying to wipe us Super Sentai into extinction," GoseiBlack said, figuring out the card would let them help Haruto.

"...He's a nice guy. Our sempai-tachi just had some disputes they wouldn't let go of. But if we help Haruto, he could help us back…" GoseiRed responded.

"Help me… Sentai-tachi…" Haruto begged, hardly able to move, as purple energy continued to expand across his body.

**=GOTCHA!=**

"I'm going in," GoseiRed insisted, inserting his card, "If you won't help, then I'll do it on my own."

"I'm going with you Alata-kun," GoseiPink responded, placing her hand on GoseiRed's shoulder.

"...Thanks, Eri."

"Even though this may blow up… we're with ya," GoseiBlack informed, getting nods from the others in the team.

Red loaded the card into his Tensouder, and then, Haruto reached over, and closed it.

**=SUMMON SKICK-ENGAGE!=**

* * *

With that, what looked like the top of a red tornado formed over Haruto, looking like the magical circle that passed over him to transform. Then, GoseiRed hovered over the tornado with the other Goseigers before they all dove through this tornado deep into a magical portal of sorts.

They soon arrived in a sort of area that looked like a small lakeside surrounded by forests, and hovering above them were floating images of what looked like memories Haruto had.

"Eh? Where are we?" GoseiBlack wondered.

The group heard a dragon's roar, and it sounded like it was in pain, they looked over to see a large silver, gold, and red dragon being attacked by the White Wizard, almost being thrown around like a ragdoll. The dragon let out a weak roar, indicating it was injured.

GoseiRed rushed forward, and loaded in his summon weapon card, and the Defenstorm card.

**=EXPAND SKICK POWER!=**

Using this card, GoseiRed summoned up a wall of wind, which blew the White Wizard away.

"Minna, let's try the GoseiBuster!" GoseiRed shouted as they combined their weapons and set up the cards to power it up.

"GoseiBuster… PUNISH!" the five shouted, firing the blast at the White Wizard.

**=BARRIER, NOW!=**

To the Goseigers' surprise, the GoseiBuster attack was deflected by a magical barrier the White Wizard set up.

"Tensou Sentai… I shall spare your lives. I have… obtained, what I came here for," the White Wizard smirked, showing a Ring with a pink jewel in it.

"Hey, isn't that one of the rings Haruto uses?" GoseiYellow asked.

"You need not know… you should know, that you are among… the final hope," the White Wizard informed.

**=TELEPORT, NOW!=**

With that, the White Wizard teleported out of the area via a magical circle that engulfed him. The Goseigers all gave a confused look, before also leaving, thanks to help from the dragon.

* * *

Haruto woke up from unconsciousness about an hour later, only to see the Landick Goseigers holding their weapons up to his neck, much to his surprise.

"Gomen Haruto-san… they're not so sure if we should trust you…" Alata informed.

"...Why am I not surprised?" Haruto replied.

"We've heard you Kamen Riders are trying to wipe us out… yet you were helping us earlier…" GoseiBlack started.

"Yea… not the first time I've been mistaken for an enemy," Haruto shrugged off, making the Landick Goseigers move their weapons so he could stand.

"So… what are you doing anyway?"

"Traveling, I have no intent to wipe you Sentai out," Haruto informed.

"Oh…" both Landick Goseigers chuckled embarrassed, putting their weapons away, "So what happened?"

"...about the White Wizard… it's a long story," Haruto sighed.

* * *

Pikatwig: Another good chapter.

KKD: Yea… but it didn't turn out too good for Haruto… not that he knew it yet.

Pikatwig: Truth be told, this was going to take place before the Wizard/Gaim Movie War, but it was changed around to be a bit later in the series, how late… I'm not saying.

KKD: Of course you aren't telling that audience. It would be chock full of spoilers. Anyway, moving on to favorite parts, mine was the callback to the running gag in Wizard, you know, the bit with the Doughnut shop owner offering a special to Haruto, only for him to decline and ask for "plain sugar".

Pikatwig: Yea. As for me… it has to be when the Goseigers helped Haruto out, despite the rumors of the Riders being enemies to the Super Sentai.

KKD: Yea, I can see that. In any case, shall we close this off, or is there something else you wish to say?

Pikatwig: Just Live More.

KKD: Jaa ne.


	3. A Decade's Arrival

Pikatwig: Well, this chapter's name implies a certain hero will appear.

KKD: A certain Destroyer of Worlds who helped introduce me to Kamen Rider as a whole.

Pikatwig: Oh, I forgot Decade was your first Rider season. And you were introduced to it by… a certain someone who I will not mention.

KKD: Of course. But in any case, we'll see what's happening with Tsukasa in this story pretty soon, am I right?

Pikatwig: Yea. Set up the disclaimers, and let's start.

DISCLAIMERS: We don't own Kamen Rider or Super Sentai.

* * *

"Super Sentai no Sekai… why am I back here?" a person wondered to himself, this man wearing mostly black from his shoes and slacks to his jacket, a magenta shirt underneath as well as a magenta camera around his neck that was an older school style with two lenses, and he had brown hair and blue-green eyes.

He just shrugged, and began to walk around, simply thinking. He then heard a sound of someone doing kendo, he turned to see a dojo of sorts, and he approached it, seeing a symbol of "earth" on a sign.

"Odd…" he admitted, walking up to the dojo to check it out. He then saw a girl who was rather familiar, having black hair down to her shoulders, black eyes, a white top with a small yellow jacket on top of that along with black shorts and pink shoes, she was currently in the middle of practice with a wooden sword, and the male walked over to where she was. "It's been a long time, hasn't it, ShinkenYellow? Or should I say, Hanaori Kotoha?"

"Ara? ...Aren't you one of the Kurokos who helped Takeru-sama and the rest of us some time ago?" the girl, Kotoha, inquired.

"Yea. Like I said, been a long time," he responded. "So, you Shinkengers have finished your mission?"

"Hai," she confirmed.

* * *

**Narration: A war… a war for the many sekais. The heroes you know… Super Sentai… Kamen Riders, will work together, or else… it means the destruction of everything.**

**Sekai o kaeru junbi wa i ka? (Ready to change the world yet?) *A white light appears in a pitch black room. Then a figure approaches from this sort of door, this figure is Kamen Rider Gaim.***

**Kajitta kajitsu san (su) ika amai ka (Fruit acids nibbled to (be) or sweet squid) *He is soon joined by Kamen Rider Wizard and a few other heroes.***

**Unmei o kiri hiraku kagi (Key to open up the fate) *The first hero to make themself or rather, themselves, are Red Buster, Blue Buster and Yellow Buster, the members of the 36th Super Sentai team.***

**Sore wa kimida iza susume EXA (ikusa) e (Is yours to advance emergency EXA it to (the battle)) *Gaim just nods before looking between the heroes and then leading a charge out of the room they were confined in.***

**(Lock on seiya seiya EXA seiya)**

**Isshoku sokuhatsu bachibachi ki teru (Are coming prompt crackled to touch one) *A sound of snapping fingers echoes, and the heroes are surrounded by a horde of Elementary Inves, Ghouls, Buglars, Zorima, and more, forcing them into battle positions.***

**Jintori omotemuki mata kiken'na gēmu (Dangerous game also Jintori ostensibly) *Gaim then looks over, and then sees Kamen Rider Baron standing by his side, ready to fight.***

**Dare no inomama ni ayatsura re teru? (It is manipulated to leave anyone's attention?) *Gaim nods as he looks over to see the Kyoryugers and Tokkyugers ready to help.***

**Hora kagi ga hirakeba tomaranai Time to fight (Time to fight you do not stop if you know the key to open) *The Go-Busters turn over and see Kamen Riders Kiva, OOO, Den-O and Decade by them.***

**Kiwotsukete kimi wa ima unmei o erabou (You will now choose the fate it with the "care") *Gaim also looked over and saw the Goseigers, Maskmen, Go-Ongers and Dekarangers***

**To shite iru' chūkoku? (The advice "is set to?) *The groups of heroes then started to fight off against all the grunts.***

**Imi nante wakarazu (Not knowing Nantes meaning) *From what appeared to be a mountain of sorts, two characters were watching this, the White Wizard and Endolf.***

**Tobikonda battlefield Hey (Battlefield Hey you jumped) *The two just nodded at each other before teleporting down to the battle.***

**Kimi ga eranda (Hey) (The earlier you chose the (Hey)) *The White Wizard ran forward, focusing on the Goseigers.***

**Michi no sakini wa (Hey) (The way (Hey)) *Endolf then jumped in at Gaim.* **

**Nani ga atte (Don' t stop) (I met with (Don't stop)) *Wizard however, rushes in front of GoseiRed, and stops the White Wizard's attack.***

**Dare to atte? (Carry on) (who no matter what? (Carry on)) *At the same time, KyoryuRed jumped over keeping Endolf off of Gaim.***

**Mada mienaikedo (ten o mezase) (I can not see yet, but (Aim for the sky)) *Decade then saw Den-O turn into Wing Form, and aid him with the Zorima.***

**Exciting × Attitude *The Tokkyugers and Goseigers jumped on board helping out the Kyroyugers and Dekarangers as well.***

**Chanto arawase (It represented properly) *Baron attacked some ground troops, and then was joined by Ryugen and Zangetsu. While Zangetsu helped Baron, Ryugen couldn't help but glare over at Gaim.***

**Tachimukau shisei o (The attitude face) *However, Endolf managed to jump over and smack Ryugen around for a bit.***

**Iza susume don' t get back EXA (ikusa) (To advance emergency don't get back EXA (the battle)) *Gaim rushed over, and slashed Endolf off of Ryugen, and the grape Rider simply didn't know what to do.***

**(Lock on seiya seiya EXA seiya)**

**Norikonde iku ka nottora reru ka (Is either taken over or go on board) *Baron and Zangetsu took out their Genesis Drivers, and changed to their Next-Generation Rider forms.***

**Semete seme tsudzuke sokonashi Power game (Bottomless power game continues to attack by attack) *At the same time, the Dekarangers entered their SWAT modes and the Goseigers went into their Super Goseiger forms.***

**Michi no chikara to iu miwaku no inryoku (Attraction of the fascination of the power of the unknown) *The Go-Ongers are then struck by a sort of flute like sword, looking over to see Deathryuger.***

**Nomikoma rete iku sekaijū Time to fight (Time to fight all over the world to go swallowed) *Deathryuger then flung his weapon again, hitting Den-O and Decade. Kiva charged in and countered with the Zavant Sword.***

**Yoroi to wa sorezore no inochi yori daijina (The more important than the life of each and armor) *Kiva managed to kick Deathryuger away, but was then struck by Kamen Rider Sigurd***

**Yuzurenai puraido rūtsu no shinboru (Symbol of pride roots nonnegotiable) *Sigurd was quickly knocked over by Zangetsu-Shin.***

**Kizama reta batorusūtsu Hey (Battle suit Hey that was engraved) *The Go-Busters then activated Powered Custom, and attacked the enemies, impressing some of the Riders on the hero side.***

**Deai no tabi ni (Hey) (At every encounter change (Hey)) *With that, Gaim transformed into Kachidoki Arms***

**Unmei kawaru (Hey) (fate (Hey)) *The White Wizard readied the Hamel Cane and tried to fight Gaim, but was overpowered. The Goseigers helped Gaim fight the White Wizard, and Wizard let out a small sigh.***

**Nigenaide (Don' t stop) (Do not run away with (Don't stop)) *With that, Wizard transformed into Infinity Style before fending off Endolf with KyoryuRed Carnival and the other Kyoryugers.***

**Toppa shite (Carry on) (breakthrough (Carry on)) *Ryugen blasted a few Elementary Inves, and then noticed a girl holding a Lockseed nearby, he gasped at who it was, but the girl vanished.***

**Nobori tsudzukeyou (tenka tōitsu) (It tries to continue climbing (unification)) *From nearby, there were six figures watching the heroes fight Debo-Shocker, these six figures were silhouetted out by the darkness of the are, and they simply got up, and disappeared.***

**Exciting × Attitude *Gaim and Red Buster executed a powerful attack on Endolf and White Wizard at the same time.***

**Atsuku natte ku (Will be hot) *However, the two villains opened up a portal, and vanished into it.***

**Kokoro o samasazu ni (Allowed to cool without a heart) *Gaim clenched his fist, and led a charge into the area.***

**Iza susume don' t get back EXA (ikusa) (To advance emergency don't get back EXA (the battle)) *The heroes were all seen charging forward into the portal, as the white light was then slashed by Gaim, Red Buster, Wizard, GoseiRed, Den-O and Tokkyu1, and the title appeared.***

* * *

**Kamen Rider X Super Sentai: Hope for the Sekais**

**Chapter 3: A Decade's Arrival**

* * *

"**So Boss… you got the Ring from that mahoutsukai?"** Endolf asked Fueki.

"Hai. The last remains of my daughter…" he informed, holding the Ring close to himself.

"**Anyway… reports from some lower down minions, Kamen Riders Kuuga, Agito and Faiz have been defeated. Who should we target next?"**

"A Super Sentai team. According to the history banks… it is the first time a Kamen Rider has worked with a Super Sentai team. Destroy the Samurai Sentai Shinkengers!" Fueki instructed.

"**With pleasure."**

* * *

"So why have you come to see me?" Kotoha asked.

"Honestly… I have no idea. I just heard you training over here and had to come check it out," the man answered.

"Oh… okay," she shrugged, as she continued her training, when suddenly yellow suited, and brown & red armored grunts with sharp-toothed, big mouth fish heads and large black and red blades charged into the area.

Kotoha quickly turned her focus away from the training dummies and knocked the kaijin around a bit, before taking out what looked like a sort of cellphone that was red and silver with a series of red and white buttons before actually folding it up so the red was more visible, and a brush tip appeared out of the end farthest from her.

"Shodophone! Ippitsu sojo!" she shouted before drawing the kanji for earth before her in yellow (in midair, btw), and it surrounded her with energy of sorts, before enveloping her in a yellow senshi suit with white gloves, black leggings with yellow boots, a design on her torso reminiscent of a kimono, a budding sakura flower symbol over her heart in gold and black, and the black kanji for earth as her visor.

"ShinkenYellow, Hanaori Kotoha!" she shouted, wielding a gold, silver, and black katana. She then charged forward and slashed at the troops with this blade, quickly knocking them out of the dojo where she was training, causing them to run away, "...I don't understand… why did they attack?"

"Dunno…"

* * *

Back with Haruto and the Goseigers, they had sat down to discuss some important matters.

"...Okay… you want to know how I got my powers? ...Well… on a day of a solar eclipse… many lives were sacrificed… forced into despair, allowing kaijin known as Phantoms to be created. I was one of the people in that ritual… but I managed to hang onto hope and survive. I was… the only survivor. The White Wizard gave me my powers… not knowing how much it was gonna blow up in his face," Haruto explained.

"Wow… that man must be pretty insane," Alata figured.

"Yea. He sacrificed countless lives… to try and bring his daughter back to life," Haruto confirmed to Alata how insane the guy was, "And yet, he couldn't. He tried… but it didn't work. He left his daughter, Koyomi, with me. But… she lost the gemstone that was keeping her alive… the Philosopher's Stone."

"I've heard of that in some magic stories. It's a stone that's so powerful and sought after… once one finds it, they realize they don't even need it," Eri informed.

"Right… well… a Phantom who wanted his humanity back stole it… I managed to retrieve it, and it turned into a Ring… the Hope Ring," Haruto informed.

"So… it contains his daughter's… spirit, in a sense?" Alata inquired.

"Indeed… I found the perfect hiding spot for it… and then he stole it," Haruto informed, before sighing.

"Oh… I see… so I'm going to assume he's going to try and bring her back again?"

"That is likely the case," Haruto figured.

"So… why would it be that he's attacking the Kamen Riders and the Super Sentai senshi if he has this plan?" Argi wondered.

This question had no real response that this group could figure. It was simply silent for a little while as they all tried to think of why that could be.

* * *

"The Kamen Riders and Super Sentai are fighting… why?" Kotoha wondered to herself, having heard the news be passed on from GoseiYellow.

-That's the thing… we have no idea why. Try and see if you can pass this info onto your team.- Moune's voice responded from Kotoha's Shodophone.

"I see…" Kotoha responded.

* * *

At that time, the other Shinkengers were charging alongside the Kyoryugers, who were a Dinosaur Sentai each with a dinosaur themed helmet and a yellow sash along their chest, against a snapping turtle/frog kaijin known as the Kappa Makamou.

"Why have the Kamen Riders unleashed their pests onto our world?!" ShinkenGreen wondered annoyed.

"I have no idea," KyoryuGreen admitted as he tried to attack the kaijin from the back, but was knocked down. Suddenly, a sort of techno tune played, and the kaijin was punched to the ground, giving KyoryuRed a chance to attack it with his weapon, the Gabutyra Fang.

"Uchu… KITTA~!" a new voice announced, as a white astronaut-themed Rider rocketed in with an orange rocket over his right arm, he then deactivated the rocket and landed, before dusting himself off. "Kamen Rider Fourze! Taiman harasete morau ze!"

"Kamen…" the Shinkengers repeated to themselves.

"Rider…" the Kyoryugers (bar KyoryuPink) muttered.

Both Red senshi got up, took their weapons, before shouting "GET HIM!"

With that, all the Senshi charged in, minus KyoryuPink, who was just watching the two teams charge forward.

"Uh oh…" he muttered, dodging their attacks, swapping his black switch with a white one.

**=SHIELD!=**

**=SHI-EL-DO ON!=**

Thus, a shuttle-themed shield appeared on his left arm, and he used it to block all of the attacks from the Shinkengers, not seeing KyoryuBlack and KyoryuBlack approach, and attack him from behind.

"Gah!" he screamed, as he dusted himself off and tried to keep on the defensive, "Knock it off! I'm not the bad guy!"

"You're totally lying. Tch, to think we thought you Kamen Riders were on our side," KyoryuRed scoffed as he tossed a white and red battery into the air while ShinkenRed pulled out a black box and hooked it onto his katana.

With that, white was added to KyoryuRed's suit along with a full-face of a T-Rex head on his chest, complete with green eyes, and yellow teeth/feathers (the latter also appeared on his helmet) while his arms (formerly crimson) turned gray.

Meanwhile, ShinkenRed spun the disc on his sword as his suit was topped by a white and black coat.

"Oh… crud…" Fourze gulped before the two senshi rapidly attacked him, giving him little to no breathing room. Fourze quickly took out a phone a flip cellphone that is half red and half blue, two switched connected at the end, and the phone having a magnet motif to it.

"Separate and then insert!" he announced, as he pulled the phone apart and put it into his Driver.

**=N MAGNET!=**

**=S MAGNET!=**

**=N/S MA-GU-NET~TO ON!=**

Two holographic magnets appeared by Fourze before drastically changing the suit above his ankles. His suit turned silver with his red being accented with red and the left accented with blue, his wrists having bulky pieces to block off the shapes on his wrists, and his shoulders gain shoulder-mounted cannons as his helmet lost the rocket shape and gained a more astronaut helmet appearance.

"Ta-da!" he announced. "Look, I don't want to fight you guys… but if you keep fighting me, I'll have to just keep defending myself."

"Like that's a likely story," ShinkenBlue scoffed.

Thus, the Shinkengers rushed forward, with Fourze using the modules to blast them back and keep a distance from them.

* * *

"I warned you," Fourze sighed. He kept firing to keep them at a distance, when suddenly, the kaijin threw a rock, and it managed to hit the lever on the Driver.

**=LIMIT BREAK!=**

"Oh no! Don't! NO!" Fourze panicked as he struggled to turn to redirect the blast, but it was too late, and the full force of the Rider Super Electromagnetic Bomber hit all of the senshi, bar out the hiding KyoryuPink.

"...No…" KyoryuPink gawked.

Fourze panicked, and quickly took out both switches, and scrambled to take one out. He pulled out a yellowish square switch that had a top similar to a syringe before inserting it into his buckle.

**=MEDICAL!=**

**=ME-DI-CA-RU ON!=**

This time, a large box appeared on Fourze's left wrist, which he opened up to reveal a huge medical kit.

**=EXPLOSION, NOW!=**

Before Fourze could reach anyone, a huge explosion occurred between him and the others. He turned to see something vanish into thin air, and suddenly, all of the out cold senshi were gone, leaving behind nothing but a bunch of Lockseeds with their team's faces on them. A sort of incomplete version of the Sentai Lockseed the Gorengers and J.A.K.Q. became.

"Kyoryugers! Shinkengers!" Fourze screamed out, "NOOOOO~!"

"Daigo… minna…" KyoryuPink whimpered, "This can't be happening… it can't…"

"Eh?" Fourze gawked, having heard Pink's voice, "Who's there?"

"Me…" she responded, walking out.

"KyoryuPink, right?"

"H-Hai…"

Fourze then turned to the kaijin and took out a huge blue switch with a big red button on it, inserting that into his driver.

**=COSMIC!=**

"What're you doing?!" KyoryuPink gawked.

"Getting you time to get outta here!" Fourze responded, putting the switch in, and activating it.

**=CO-SU-MIK~KU ON!=**

Thus, Fourze absorbed a total of 40 switches, and turned into his final form, Cosmic States.

"Are you nuts?!" KyoryuPink gawked.

"Nope, I'm getting you some time to run! So take it!" Fourze shouted rushing forward.

* * *

Pikatwig: Interesting chapter, wouldn't you say?

KKD: I'll say it was.

Pikatwig: Thoughts on the chapter?

KKD: Overall, I think this was a very great chapter, and definitely worth a read.

Pikatwig: My favorite part is when Fourze tries to buy Amy some time to get away.

KKD: Yea, I think that was a favorite of mine, too. *pulls out a 3DS* So, quick question. Mind if I talk about this?

Pikatwig: Go right ahead.

KKD: After getting rid of my Wii and almost all of my video games for both it and my PS3… I got myself a 3DS today. Special Edition Mario Bros. 3DS XL to be precise. It's got a copy of Mario & Luigi Dream Team installed already, and I got Pokemon X and Animal Crossing New Leaf. Plus, coming near the end of the month, Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate and Tomodachi Life.

Pikatwig: I suggested he get the 3DS, and he did. We're friends like that. Anyway… Just Live More.

KKD: Jaa ne!


End file.
